


Lewd and crude

by SomewhereTaipei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereTaipei/pseuds/SomewhereTaipei
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written of sexual shenanigans involving the Twisted Wonderland boys.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. A Date with Rosie Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot come up with a better title. I am not sure if I should rate the drabbles I have written as E or M. I am putting it as M for now since I am not writing in pornographic details yet. Maybe in future chapters I can bump it up to a definite E. Anyway, as usual I do not own the characters so please don't sue me Disney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim should be more considerate of Jamil's personal privacy as he finds out the hard way.

Kalim thought of all of the things he could get away with, taking a whiff of Jamil's hoodie was not on that list. Yet there he is rubbing his cock against his servant's hoodie.

Like many of Kalim's plans, the future Sultan did not quite think this one though as he only had 15 minutes to pleasure himself, hide the hoodie away somewhere and then somehow make up a story about how Jamil's hoodie went missing.

Some other soul would say Jamil is not going to believe a single word of his story but Kalim heed no mind to those naysayers. One way or another things will all work out in the end.

Except fate conspired to shorten that length of time.

"Hnngh Jamil..." Kalim slide his shaft around the hood. "You're so tight around my cock"

The poor boy could not help it. He was so close to climaxing.

"Kalim, I'm ba- holy fuck."

Jamil dropped his bags in disbelief. He _knew_.

Kalim was having so much fun he did not realize Jamil was sneaking up on him until it was too late.

oh _shit_.


	2. Peepshow for the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns a thing or two about not interrupting his senior's sexual escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked that Jack and Vil are not childhood friends like the fandom had me believed. So... yeah.

It was 9 in the evening. Ruggie and Jack were waiting for their boss to arrive back at the Savanaclaw lounge.

Ruggie knew it always took Leona a long ass time so he wasn't too concerned. Jack was another story however.

He paced around nervously in circles, hoping time would fly by faster. Which serves to annoy Bucci more.

"Geez you must be new to this huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well get used to it. Boss does this shit all the time."

"We should call Leona."

Ruggie increasingly upset on the get rich schemes he is missing out to babysit a fucking wolf clenched his fist.

" _You_ call him _._ As for me, I am out."

Jack was now just as upset that he got personally attacked for having the balls to care about Leona even though he has proven to be an unreliable mentor far too many times.

Still, trying to not let Bucci's words get to him, Jack dialed Leona's phone number. He came to regret his decision immediately.

He was greeted by Leona’s groansand Vil’s moans. Jack was toomortified to end the phone call right away. He kept on listening but found himself more concerned for Vil of all people than turned on.

The next afternoon, Leona returned to the Savanaclaw lounge. Ruggie casually chatted with the second prince like it was nothing. However, Jack could barely look Leona in the eyes. His image of his idol being even a bit classy was forever shattered last night.

"Which one of you had the bright idea to leave the phone on?"

Jack could only nod in shame.


End file.
